Highschool DxD: Jester of the Gremory Clan
''Highschool DxD: Jester of the Gremory Clan, ''is a fanfiction story written by Dr Drumkit aka Joshua Layton. Thirty years after Trihexa's defeat to Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer and Cao Cao, the mythological worlds are relatively at peace, until the New Khaos Brigade revels them self. Synopsis Author's Comment Arcs, Volumes & Chapters Birth of Gremory's King Jester Arc Volume 1: I Hunted Them, Now i am Them # Prologue: So, I'm a Devil Now # Ch. 1: The Pendragon with a New Longinus # Ch. 2: This Is a Joke, Right? # Ch. 3: Recruiting A New Knight, Rook and Bishop Part 1 # Ch. 4: Recruiting A New Knight, Rook and Bishop Part 2 # Ch. 5: Recruiting A New Knight, Rook and Bishop Part 3 # Ch. 6: Recruiting A New Knight, Rook and Bishop Part 4 (End of volume 1) # EXTRA: My dark secret! Volume 2: Welcome to Nilrem Café, Mr. Pendragon # Ch. 7: Devils, Angels, Dragons and Traps? # Ch. 8: The Reincarnation of Merlin and his Cafe # Ch. 9: Boobs or Butts # Ch. 10: Rating Games # Ch. 11: Its Time to Train Part 1 # Ch. 12: Its Time to Train Part 2 # Ch. 13: Its Time to Train Part 3 # Ch. 14:Its Time to Train Part 4 (End of Volume 2) Volume 3: The Rating Game Between Gremory and Amaymon # Ch. 15: # Ch. 16: # Ch. 17: # Ch. 18: # Ch. 19: # Ch. 20: # Ch. 21: # Ch. 22: The Twenty Five Longinus Arc Volume 4: The Old & New Longinus # Ch. 23: Devils, Angels, Dragons and Traps? # Ch. 24: The Reincarnation of Merlin and his Cafe # Ch. 25: Boobs or Butts # Ch. 26: # Ch. 27: # Ch. 28: # Ch. 29: # Ch. 30: Volume 5: The Seven Satans & Seven Old Kings # Ch. 31: # Ch. 32: # Ch. 33: # Ch. 34: # Ch. 35: # Ch. 36: # Ch. 37: # Ch. 38: Volume 6: Legendary Beasts # Ch. 39: # Ch. 40: # Ch. 41: # Ch. 42: # Ch. 43: # Ch. 44: # Ch. 45: # Ch. 46: The Azure Jester and the Daughter of the Red Dragon Arc Volume 7: The New Hero's Siege Kyoto and The Divine Maelstroms # Ch. 47: # Ch. 48: # Ch. 49: # Ch. 50: # Ch. 51: # Ch. 52: # Ch. 53: # Ch. 54: Volume 8: Uther and Maho # Ch. 55: # Ch. 56: # Ch. 57: # Ch. 58: # Ch. 59: # Ch. 60: # Ch. 61: # Ch. 62: Volume 9: Dante Betrays The Blind: Part 1 # Ch. 63: # Ch. 64: # Ch. 65: # Ch. 66: # Ch. 67: # Ch. 68: # Ch. 69: # Ch. 70: Nexus Arc Volume 10: Dante Betrays The Blind: Part 2 # Ch. 71: # Ch. 72: # Ch. 73: # Ch. 74 # Ch. 75: # Ch. 76: # Ch. 77: # Ch. 78: Volume 11: The Nexus Cupp # Ch. 79: # Ch. 80: # Ch. 81: # Ch. 82: # Ch. 83: # Ch. 84: # Ch. 85: # Ch. 86: Volume 12: The Homunculus War # Ch. 87: # Ch. 88: # Ch. 89: # Ch. 90: # Ch. 91: # Ch. 92: # Ch. 93: # Ch. 94: Twilight of The Gods Arc Volume 13: Twilight of The Gods, Part 1: The Rapture # Ch. 95: # Ch. 96: # Ch. 97: # Ch. 98: # Ch. 99: # Ch. 100: # Ch. 101: # Ch. 102: Volume 11: Twilight of The Gods, Part 2: Ogyges Flood # Ch. 103: # Ch. 104: # Ch. 105: # Ch. 106: # Ch. 107: # Ch. 108: # Ch. 109: # Ch. 110: Volume 12: Twilight of The Gods, Part 3: Ragnarok # Ch. 111: # Ch. 112: # Ch. 113: # Ch. 114: # Ch. 115: # Ch. 116: # Ch. 117: # Ch. 118: The Heavenly Dragon's Three Longinus Arc Volume 16: Boosted Gear & Sub-Ddraig Gear # Ch. 119: # Ch. 120: # Ch. 121: # Ch. 122: # Ch. 123: # Ch. 124: # Ch. 125: # Ch. 126: Volume 17: Divine Dividing & Divine Sub-Albion # Ch. 127: # Ch. 128: # Ch. 129: # Ch. 130: # Ch. 131: # Ch. 132: # Ch. 134: # Ch. 135: Volume 18: Eraser Eye # Ch. 136: # Ch. 137: # Ch. 138: # Ch. 139: # Ch. 140: # Ch. 141: # Ch. 142: # Ch. 143: The Azure Dragon of Gremory X The False White Dragon of Lucifer: The King Dragon(s) Arc Volume 19: TBA Volume 20: TBA Volume 21: TBA